In recent years, regulations have required various business segments, finance, health care, emergency services, insurance, financial trading and others to record all voice calls made or received. Although these businesses make every effort to be compliant, in some cases the call quality, call recording, or some other unforeseen event causes the recording to fail unbeknownst to the business, particularly the case when the voice calls and recording are occurring in the highly complex VoIP environment. This inadvertent missed recording can result in severe fines and penalties when uncovered during an audit.